A New Life Revisited
by ResDes2
Summary: Pogue and Caleb reminisce on their new life together in California. Ultimate smut. Don't like, don't read. If you read, comment or I harm you.


**Someone will have to tell me if this is wrong, seeing as I never saw the ending of the movie nor even cared. This is my rendition of the story. OK? Don't like, then tell me politely.**

A lot has changed since you last saw those boys from Ipswitch, specifically with Pogue and Caleb. Not physically, of course, except for maybe they grew a little more muscle, but more mentally. The first change was a bit expected from those who can see the blatant obvious, they fell in love...with each other. This is a story that will be told eventually, but now, more background is in order.

After falling in blissful love, which was an extremely easy change, seeing as they were the best of friends already and both had seen each other naked several times, taking the awkwardness out of the beginning of the relationship.

After that, they decided a change of scenery would be nice, so they moved to sunny California after Caleb got a spot on the San Fransisco 49s. There he never showed a sign of his homosexuality so as not to be pulled from the team. After some extremely quick income, they bought a mansion together on a very secluded beach. Being the horny men that they are, they have fucked each other in practically every single inch of their giant house and on their beach.

It seems as if this short story begins in the happy part of their lives and will end shortly thereafter. This romp begins with them having a conversation in their pool.

"Do you remember our first time?" Caleb asked.

"I can hardly call it a first time. You came hard in your pants after two minutes of heavy touching."

"I was sensitive back then. I wasn't used to being touched by another male, especially one that I've been in love with for almost all my life. It was so overwhelming, I couldn't hold myself back. But now that's all changed."

"Oh really?"

"Seeing all these hot guys all the time, now it's almost hard to get it up."

"Really?"

"Well not when I'm with you. When I'm with you, it's hard to keep it down."

"I'm sure you have so much fun with your football buddies."

"It's so hard to be straight in there. Their bodies are massive and beyond belief!"

"I could imagine. I'd always wanted to be fucked by one of the black guys on your team."

"Me too."

"What I really remember," Pogue said, "was you giving me the best handjob of my life, making me come so hard. Of course, I had had a boner because of you for so long and I'd never seen myself produce so much come before. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just thinking about it. That one really awkward night. I can't even remember how it came about. One moment we were watching a movie, and then suddenly you had known about my secret lust toward you."

"Yeah, those facts are a little hazy for me as well. All I remember is how much sexual tension filled up the room." Pogue laughed and then continued, "And I remember how you immediately jumped on top of me and kissing me like crazy, although I admit, you were a good kisser. And then you were humping my leg like a dog until, 'Ughh!!' The noise you made was just classic."

"I had never come prematurely with anyone other than you. In fact, with all the girls I fucked, it took forever for me to come."

"That really isn't a shocker now. Seeing as your gay."

"Well..." Caleb still felt a little weird when being called gay. He knew that he was, but he never really called himself that. For him, it was an unspoken homosexuality. He hated the label.

"It's OK," Pogue said, sloshing forward delicately like a river-god. He grabbed Caleb sensually and put his forehead against Caleb's. "You're my little fag."

"I'm not little."

Pogue looked down at Caleb's large bulge. "Well, you certainly aren't little down there." Pogue grasped it and Caleb made a sort of gasping moan noise.

"Pogue, do you think there's still that sexual tension and energy everytime we fuck that's like the first time we did?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we've fucked so many times in the past. Don't you think it would have gotten boring right now?"

"I can answer your question physically." Pogue pushed his lips onto Caleb's. Their tongues intwined in each other's mouths. Pogue began to untie the laces on Caleb's swim trunks and slowly slid his hand in. There he found the large erection and grasped it, making the water shoot out between his fingers. Caleb moaned louder.

"How 'bout a nice little blowjob?" Pogue asked. Caleb started to get out of the water, but Pogue held onto him. "Underwater," Pogue continued.

"Won't you run out of air?" Caleb gulped.

"I'm a swimmer. My lung capacity is gigantic. Besides, knowing you and your sensitivity, this won't go on for long. I can probably do it in one gulp of air."

"Well, let's just see about that. I bet you you can't do it in one breath."

Pogue took in a giant breath and immediately sunk his head under the water. He held onto Caleb's large legs so that he wouldn't resurface. He grabbed Caleb's cock and immediately stuck it in his mouth.

After the second try, Pogue got the whole massive thing into his mouth and down his throat. It was a bit hard to move because of the water, but Pogue was able to move his head very quickly. His hands squeezed Caleb's toned ass cheeks to propel himself faster in the water. As he bobbed, water splashed around violently. His long hair looked like clothes in a rinse cycle.

It had been maybe a minute, and Pogue was dying for another gulp of air. He just couldn't do it though. He couldn't resurface his mouth. Based on the louder noises, Caleb was nearing closer and closer to climax. He knew just the thing to do to push Caleb over the edge.

Pogue took one finger and quickly pushed it into Caleb's asshole. The shock mixed with the kinky pleasure-pain of having something enter his ass quickly made Caleb violently shoot his seed into Pogue's mouth.

Pleased that he one, Pogue immediately came up and swallowed the come in his mouth so he could breath. He pulled Caleb close and felt him shake violently. He looked down to see Caleb continue to orgasm on his thigh, the liquid mixture shooting rapidly out into another liquid. It sped out and then slowed down, floating lazily as little blobs of Caleb's man-juice.

Both breathed heavily as Caleb's large chest squeezed against Pogue's slightly smaller one. Both smiled, Pogue because he had one the bet and Caleb because he had come magnificently.

"I guess you win," Caleb said.

"Well, now we've rubbed the easy one out. We can spend more time fucking. And never under-estimate my knowledge on my sexy boyfriend. And did that answer your question?"

"Yep." Both of them exited the pool. They kissed pasionately for a couple moments before Pogue got down onto his back on the very comfy "sex" towel they always kept out just in case things like this happened.

Caleb began to kiss down Pogue's very muscled body. He felt every dip and curve and crease on Pogue's delectable torso with his lips. he took special attention on the nipples, that tiny spot between the chest that looks like a plateu, the deep canyon between his abs, and his navel, which was hard to play with due to his rock-hard abs.

When he got down to his favorite pair of swimtrunks which was basically a pair of black silk tighty-wighties, he noticed why they were his favorite. The large erection pulled them up, showing a slightly large gap from the lip of the clothing to his tanned skin, revealing the ultimate base and a soft tuft of hair. The thing hugged his upper thighs and crotch so beautifully, how could you not like them?

Caleb pulled them off as fast as he could, but they were so snug and clung to his skin. His large, extremely erect penis flipped up and wobbled around for only a little bit.

Caleb bent down until his face was close to his ass. Then he stuck out his tongue and began to lick the entrance of his hole. Pogue moaned loudly. He always liked this for some reason. It seemed so demeaning to Caleb, even though it was incredibly clean down there. He would never let Caleb do it if it wasn't. The fact that Caleb would do this disguting deed just for his pleasure showed true love in Pogue's eyes. Also, Caleb's tongue was fantastic, and it was payment for letting Caleb ram his thick cock into Pogue.

Caleb flexed his tongue and probed Pogue's hole over and over again while Pogue's muscled legs hovered over his head. After that was finished, Caleb moved back up and grasped Pogue's ankles and held them up near his face. He then took his newly hardened cock and placed it at Pogue's entrance. The slickness of the water and his come mixed with the saliva on Pogue's entrance made entering very easy. Even though they have done this many, many times before, Pogue's ass was still as tight as ever.

Holding Pogue's ankles, Caleb thrusted into Pogue. Both felt sheer bliss as Pogue felt Caleb's very thick cock scrape his insides. Of course it hurt at first, but it was a good hurt. He loved taking it from Caleb. Caleb was a master at fucking.

Caleb stuck his chest out as he moaned loudly. Pogue did the same. Caleb bent down and began kissing Pogue's supple lips and sucked on the bottom one as his body moved like a locomotive. His thrust were always fluid and perfect, no matter how close to climax he was.

Caleb sat back up and moved Pogue onto his side. He pushed his large thigh in between Pogue's long and slender ones. His upper leg rubbed against Pogue's extremely hard hard-on as he thrust. He grasped Pogue's waist and continued plowing his large organ into Caleb's tiny hole. Both were in ecstacy. Both were on fire as they began to sweat heavily.

Caleb looked like a real man, his large chest out, his thrusts hard, his facial expression in agony and torture and pure pleasure, his mouth agape as he made his mating call, his giant muscled body pushing and thrusting and plowing.

Caleb and Pogue had very different body types. Caleb was a footballer. He was large, muscled, with vast expanses that were muscles but were smooth. They took over his entire body as he looked like a true man. Pogue was a swimmer. His body was lean and had several different types of muscles to propel him in the large pool in their backyard. His muscles were jagged and large, but not like Caleb's. Caleb used his muscles to thrust hard and deep and Pogue used his muscles to thrust fast and slightly rough, but with a rythym better than Caleb's.

Caleb had begun stabbing at that special spot that made Pogue see stars. Everytime his blunt cock jabbed at it, Pogue felt something euphoric that he had never felt anywhere else. It was the feeling of pure pleasure, and when he came as Caleb rammed into it, it was overwhelming. Pogue loved it.

Caleb turned Pogue onto his stomach. He pushed his arms over to the side and pinned him to the ground. First he stuck high into the air, but eventually lay completely on top of Pogue, his sweaty abs and chest sticking to Pogue's flexing back. His ass rose into the air and then back down, continuing the mortion as he lay on top of Pogue.

Pogue's head was to the side, so Caleb whispered into his ear that was pointing up to the sky.

"Do you like being fucked?" Caleb asked.

"Oh yeah."

"You like it when I penetrate you like that?"

"Just like I like it when you eat my ass."

"Funny."

"Ooh, harder. Fuck me harder."

"Like that?"

"Oh yeah. Now faster."

"Ok."

"Rougher. Have your way with me."

Caleb got up and pulled Pogue up with him, getting them into the position of doggy style. Caleb grabbed the hinge of Pogue's waist and slammed into Pogue. His crotch and balls made a smack noise as they hit Pogue's ass. Pogue groaned loudly in pleasure as Caleb panted like a dog. Pogue could feel his ass stretch as Caleb's absolutely thick cock continued to go further in. He adored the feeling of it causing friction on the walls of his ass and the sound of it was phenomenal. It was amazing as the tip of his cock would ram into the sweet spot and then would rub against it. Caleb thrust slightly fast, but Pogue would have been faster. Although no one can hump as hard as Caleb can. Caleb crashed into Pogue's sweet spot over and over again. He couldn't keep himself up. His elbows kept faltering because the force inside of his was too much.

Caleb bent down again, his entire body almost engulfing Pogue's. His hand reached around and grabbed Pogue's throbbing erection. Pogue almost screamed.

"You like it like this?" Caleb whispered into his ear again.

"Oh shit."

"You like this, you filthy slut?"

"Shit Caleb."

"You like my thick cock?"

"I love your thick cock."

"You want my sweet come."

"Oh, I want it again." Pogue laughed at his own joke.

"You think you're funny? You'll be punished for that one."

"Oh please. Punish me." Caleb became erect again and plowed deeper and harder and faster and rougher. His hand moved at a speed unfathomed by man.

Pogue was close. Dangerously close. He could feel the sweet taste of orgasm in the bottom pit of his stomach begin to rise. He could feel his entire body quiver. He had to voice himself. It was too much. "I'm gonna come!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

At that moment Caleb stopped. He slid out of Pogue and flipped him over and then pushed him to the ground. He pushed his erection against Pogue's and kissed him softly.

"You cock tease," Pogue said.

"I told you I was going to punish you."

"By bringing me to the point of no return and then yanking me back? I'm getting blue balls here."

"Yeah, that was a little harsh."

"Now it's my turn to take control." With all his might, he turned Caleb over so that he was on top. He climbed up so that his ass was aligned with Caleb's crotch. Even though he was still bottom, he was on top and now in control.

He grabbed his lover's cock and placed it inside of him. Once at the bottom, he bent his knees and put his feet behind him, making his shins lie on the floor. He put his weight onto his hands and slowly began to go up and down. The movement was agonizing. When Caleb was top, he always felt he had control. This loss made him shoot his crotch towards the sky.

Pogue rushed forward and placed his hand onto Caleb's massive chest. "Uh uh. No thrusting from you. The ball's in my court now."

Caleb groaned, but Pogue had won. He got back in the same position and slowly went up and down, loving the feeling of Caleb's cock inside of him. He continued this for several minutes until he got bored and really needed to come.

Pogue knelt onto Caleb's cock and went up and down. Caleb got bored with this quickly and didn't care what Pogue said, he was going to move. He quickly began to move upwards hearing nothing from Pogue except moans and grunts.

Pogue, with his left hand, grabbed one of Caleb's large chests and squeezed. With his right hand he jerked himself off. Caleb grabbed Pogue's ass as he plowed into it, his back down on the soft towel covered in his profuse sweat.

It was over quickly. After several long pumps of his long cock, swift and fluid, his semen spilled onto Caleb's glorious stomach. It pooled in his belly button as Pogue moaned loudly, almost a yell. Some squirts hit Caleb in the face. Caleb liked watching all of the many muscles of Pogue flex all at once and his cock thrash in his fist.

Because Pogue had squeezed the muscles in his ass extremely tightly, this set Caleb off. He just couldn't handle it anymore. The image in front of him was too divine. The feeling of his hard cock being squeezed as he thrust into the very warm recesses of Pogue, he just let go. And as soon as he let everything go, all the tension and all the struggle, he felt a tense even stronger than before. He pushed with all his might his seed into a place in which it had no reason being there. He had never felt anything more amazing in his life.

Caleb had releaved himself directly into the sweet spot of Pogue, which made him come even harder. It was all too much. He was completely overwhelmed from the sensation.

When they were both completely finished, Pogue fell onto Caleb, their sweat and come mixing. They lie there, saying nothing, just trying to regain themselves again. It was just so overwhelming and amazing. They could see stars. They were in space. It was just too good, life.


End file.
